Even In Death
by CerenbusSnapeMalfoy
Summary: Even in death, you won't leave me alone. Draco accidentally murdered Harry. Harry accidentally murdered Draco. Time is split. Draco and Harry find themselves living in two entirely different realities, one in which Draco has killed Harry and the other where Harry has killed Draco. How will each cope with the fallout of what started as a simple argument, and ended in bloodshed?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **POV: Draco Malfoy**

It was just another boring day, like any other. My life was, as it were, incomplete without mine and Potter's 'daily duel'. Normally, it was just exchanged insults or compliments meant to be taken sarcastically. Sometimes it would get heated enough that shots were taken, someone got shoved, and occasionally wands were drawn.

But this time was different. This time… no one was there to break us up before things got out of control. I don't know what had led up to this point… we had just been passing each other in the empty corridor on our ways to our respective dorms… I'd had the perfect insult up my sleeve. But before I could even wet my lips with the malicious words, he struck me with a blow that sunk deeper than any curse ever could.

At this point… I could recall how many times he had said it before. I just couldn't understand why this night of all nights it had struck a nerve. His words still rung in my head, even as I knelt atop him, panting and staring down into his glassy eyes.

Anger roiled through me and I had struck another blow before I regained my senses and stopped. Why wasn't he fighting back anymore? Growling, I took handfuls of the front of his robes and shook him, accomplishing nothing but causing his head to jerk limply back and forth, coming to rest so that those lifeless, accusing eyes pierced my soul.

Panicked, I looked up, around, behind and then over again, wondering if anyone had seen what I had just done. I hadn't meant to kill him! I raised my shaky, bloody fist and tried to swallow the lump in my throat when I realized that the ring on my finger had come in contact with his temple, killing him instantly.

I had just murdered Harry Potter.

 **POV: Harry Potter**

I had been minding my own business, headed off to my dorm when Malfoy and I crossed paths. From the dim lighting, I couldn't be sure, but I had almost thought he wasn't even going to acknowledge my presence. Some part of me hated the thought.

I couldn't resist. If I had only kept my mouth shut… but the words had come out before I could stop myself. But what did it matter, really? I had said it dozens of times before, and he'd gotten mad, but this time was different. He just… snapped.

No time to draw wands, it was an all-out fistfight. It lasted no more than a minute, but it felt like a lifetime. Now, as I gazed down at his blurred, bloodied figure, my fingers shakily feeling of the shard of glass from my broken spectacles stuck in his temple, I wondered where all this had begun.

I had said something stupid and childish. This was my fault. His blood was on my hands, metaphorically… and literally. His blood was splashing down his pale face all over my shaking hands and pooling into his mouth through his slightly parted lips. His eyes were glassy… empty.

Panic rising in my chest, I looked left and right, up and back. No one had seen me. Why did that bring no comfort whatsoever? What I was supposed to do now?

I had just _murdered_ Draco Malfoy.

 **AN: So… What do you think? I don't know, the idea for this just slapped me in the face shortly ago and I was like, 'why not?' I'd love to write more on this, I've intrigued myself. Hopefully I've intrigued you as well? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **POV: Draco Malfoy**

Panic. That was the absolute only thing coursing through my veins and my mind. Absolute, horrified panic. "No, no no no no, Potter, Potter?" I knew it was useless. He was already dead, but still I shook him, praying for his eyes to clear and to scowl at me once more. He did not. My trembling fingers felt for a pulse, which was very weak, and half a second later, completely stopped.

"No, I can't- you can't-" Emotional, I couldn't choke out a single coherent sentence without it being broken by a half sob. "I can't- Azkaban-"

I began to have visions of Filch's horrified face as he saw what I had done. Next I would be dragged by the ear before Dumbledore, who would, in his confusion at being rudely awoken at such a time, offer me lemon drops, and then simply stare in shock when Filch cried out that I did not deserve them, for I had murdered the one and only Harry Potter. Next Dumbledore would rise intimidatingly from behind his desk, and if he didn't strike me dead on the spot, well then I would be carted off to Azkaban, without a trial, and would surely be kissed within the hour.

Choking on air as the visions relentlessly played through my brain, I shakily collected Potter into my arms, and inspected the ground quickly to make sure his blood hadn't leaked anywhere. Of course, it had, and with a trembling wave of my wand it was gone. Next I hurried down the hall, stumbling a little from the weight of him, but I was too frazzled to manage a levitation spell.

Grunting and panting, I jammed myself and Potter behind a statue, heart racing as Filch's cat spotted me, and Filch had asked in a sickeningly sweet manner what his pet had seen.

When the cat, of course, did not reply, nor did she seem to have spotted me after all, she merely mewled in response, and the duo continued on without having come anywhere near me. Shaky with adrenaline, I continued on, towards an exit on the side of the castle that not many students knew about. I crammed my way through the dark halls, and gasped in desperately as soon as I escaped out into the cold night air.

"Now what?" I whispered desperately, glancing down at the dead Potter in my arms. "Bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody-" I paused, catching sight of the moon reflecting on the great lake, and inspiration struck. Instantly I was on the move, keeping in the shadows, terrified that there were eyes following my every move.

At the water's edge, I waited, breathless. The giant squid, or surely some other creature, would eat the body. And since I hadn't killed Potter with my wand, any killing spells could not be traced to me. I was completely innocent. Watching with bated breath as some sort of large creature surfaced, I tossed the boy as far as I could manage, which wasn't very far, but it was far enough. The thing smelled the blood and gobbled him up in one bite, and I was left alone on the shore, even more horrified than I'd been a moment before. Potter was gone. Really, physically gone.

"Now what?" I asked again, softly. I looked at the blood on my hands and on my robes, and immediately headed back to the castle. Sneaking around now that I wasn't laden with Potter's corpse was significantly easier, and I spent the night in Moaning Myrtle's lavatory, scrubbing all existence of Potter's death from my skin, hair, nails, clothing and anywhere else it could have gotten.

The next morning I was in my bed where I should be, and knew that if any of my dorm mates had noticed I wasn't in bed last night, none of them would say anything about it. I was completely in the clear, but that didn't reduce my anxiety any. I had laid awake in my bed all night, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

And the rest of the day was spent listening to people go bat-shit crazy wondering where their Precious Potter had disappeared to. My nerves were frayed just a little bit more every time I heard his name, and by the time I went to bed that night, I was convinced that half the school suspected me. I couldn't sleep again that night.

 **POV: Harry Potter**

"Malfoy! Quit fooling around!" I shook his pale body desperately, but he was already gone. Shaky with fright, I looked around, terrified someone had seen what I had done. Everyone said that Dumbledore let me get away with murder countless times, but I didn't think that he would let me get away with _actual murder._

Swallowing hard, I collected Draco's lifeless body into my arms and began dragging him out of the open, wondering where I could hide him. Of course I knew the right course of action would be to tell someone. I had done wrong… but I was terrified of the consequences of my actions. I could take him to the hospital wing and claim that I'd stumbled across his body? But no, there were shards of my glasses lodged in his temple, it wouldn't be long before someone suspected where they had come from…

Shakily wiping the sweat from my brow, and unknowingly replacing it with blood from my hands, I took Draco under the arms again and continued dragging him, no known destination in mind. I had no choice. I had to get rid of him. If someone found his body, they would find the glass and know it was me. There was nothing else that could be done for him, anyway. He was dead.

Guilt pricking my heart, I found one of the secret passages and dropped his body there for the time being. I didn't know what else to do right now. I'd come back later and do something else with him, but for now it was the best idea I could come up with. With a quick swish of my wand, I got rid of as much of the glass I could, just in case one of the twins happened to go through here before I could come back for him.

My eyes full of pain, I slowly closed the passage, watching darkness swallow his lifeless body. I spent the night sitting under ice cold water in the showers, robes and all, staring blankly at the wall. I was officially a murderer…

The next day, I expected more people to notice that Draco was missing. But if anyone did, not a soul mentioned it, with exception of in Transfiguration class, where McGonagall repeatedly asked Draco's dorm mates where he was, and again in double potions, where Snape also asked why Draco wasn't there.

Briefly at dinner, Hermione and Ron wondered where the Slytherin had gone, and Ron seemed convinced that he was up to no good somewhere. I stayed out of the conversation as much as I could, but I knew that if I avoided the topic, Hermione at least would become suspicious that I knew more about it than I was letting on. My nerves were frazzled even more when Hermione stated that one of the professors had found a trail of blood in one of the halls, and it was Draco's. Ron seemed pleased about the notion that Draco had been offed finally, but neither Hermione, nor I found it funny. I internally kicked myself over and over for forgetting to check for blood on the floor. I could only pray that the trail stopped before it reached the tunnel, otherwise the professors would eventually find it... and find him.

By the time I went to bed, I felt as though Draco's body was hiding around every corner, waiting to be discovered. And I saw flashes of his blood splattered on practically everything I touched. I couldn't sleep again that night.

 **AN: Thanks to blue girl1750 and unicornboo for your reviews. :) And to answer your question, they are in their fifth year.**

 **Who do you think will be found out first? Who do you think will crack first under the pressure of hiding such a huge secret?**

 **I hope this chapter warrants more reviews! I love hearing from you guys!**

 **Also if you want to know more about the story or the characters in it, check out The Mighty Slytherins Wiki! (Link on my profile)**


End file.
